Soy Tu Dueña
by LaBrujaViolet
Summary: Cuando Elsa, una empresaria millonaria de buen corazón, es cruelmente abandonada por su prometido el día de su boda, esta decide cambiar radicalmente toda su vida, yéndose a vivir a la hacienda de la que por herencia es dueña, negándose a volver a confiar en cualquier hombre, volviéndose fría y altanera. (AU) (Helsa, Hansla, Iceburns)


** **ADVERTENCIA. LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR** **

**Esta fic está inspirada en la novela mexicana "Soy tu Dueña", una de mis favoritas de todo los tiempos. La verdad es que la historia me cautivó mucho, y ya que estoy igual de obsesionada con Helsa, pues, ¿Por qué no mesclarlas? **

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, haré alguna aclaraciones, para que nadie se altere. **

**Decidí que Anna sería la villana, puesto que su personaje es el único que tiene una relación de sangre con Elsa y como es obvio, le dice hermana. Sé que no a todos les gustará que Anna sea mala, pero bueno, supongo que es un vuelco interesante. **

**No apoyo Kristelsa, pero quería colocar a cada uno de los personajes principales de la película. **

**Olaf aparecerá, pero como un niño. **

**En fin, creo que eso es todo. Espero y les agrade. **

* * *

Nadie pudo detenerla.

Corriendo como si su vida, de eso dependiera, dejó entonces atrás el enorme altar, decorado en miles de delicados y cuidadosos adornos blancos, olvidando a todo y todos los que tenía a su alrededor.

No miró atrás, ni siquiera cuando su tía, y su nana, que, desesperadas por la situación, la llamaban en busca de intentar tranquilizarla.

Pero ella ya no podía.

Ya no quería.

Bajó los escalones de la pomposa y arreglada Iglesia lo más rápido que pudo, sin inmutarse si quiera, cuando sus caros tacones comenzaron a rasgar el hermoso drapeado del blanco y lujoso vestido, que con tanta ilusión esa mañana se había esmerado en colocar.

Para ese día. Ese día al que todos denominaban como el mejor día de su vida, y que ahora, se había convertido en la peor de las pesadillas.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa por favor hija, vuelve! – Exclamaba entonces, su Tía Isabella, que bajo cualquier circunstancia esperaba seguirla, a donde fuera. El resto de sus más queridos amigos habían ido juntos, con ella, temiendo que fuera la rubia a hacer alguna locura.

Y la verdad es que tenían bastantes razones para eso temer, puesto que la abandonada novia, ya no respondía de sí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera tocarla, la muchacha llegó hasta el negro coche donde hasta allí había sido trasladaba, y con toda la rabia del mundo, el bouquet que sus manos agarraba, lo estrelló contra el cristal, con la fuerza suficiente como para ver como el elaborado ramillete se veía destruido en cuestión de segundos.

Oyendo las voces detrás de si, y queriendo alejarse así, lo más pronto posible de todo aquello, se precipitó a la calle, donde con suerte, apareció un Taxi, al que no tardó en subir, ordenándolo a desaparecer de allí. Este, notó en seguida la aflicción de ella, y aunque no se atrevió a preguntar, no tardó en arrancar, dejando entonces a todos aquellos invitados en la puerta del lugar, con una mano en el alma, y la otra en el corazón.

Compartían, a pesar de que no al completo, el desolado sentimiento de la que ahora se alejaba, incapaces de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo pudo ese hombre dejarla de esta manera? En el día más importante de su vida –Se oía murmurar, mientras la Nana de Elsa, Benita, sostenía a su tía, que se veía entregada ante la angustia.

- Quién lo diría de alguien como Kristoff Peñalvert.

- Ella nunca se habría merecido algo como esto. Que injusticia.

- ¿Qué puedo haberle ocurrido? Parecían tan enamorados.

- Deberíamos ir tras ella. ¡No podemos dejarla sola! –Resolvió entonces Isabella, con un inconfundible tono de desespero, llamando al chofer que en otra situación los hubiera llevado a la celebración, en la casa.

Y mientras esto ocurría, el taxista ya había llegado a los portones de la imponente mansión en la que la adolorida mujer, vivía.

- Señorita, hemos llegado – Apenas dijo, comentándole también el costo del viaje, que era poco realmente.

- No traigo dinero –Admitió ella, sin siquiera mirarle. Sostenía con aferro los bordes de la ventanilla que había permitido abrirle, dándole entonces un severo dolor en los dedos. Y observándolos, notó entonces, el costoso anillo de compromiso que se le había sido entregado hacía ya más de 7 meses atrás. Sin dudarlo, se lo arrancó literalmente del dedo.

- Cóbrese con esto – Dijo, entregándole la joya al hombre.

- Señorita, yo no puedo aceptarle esto. Si quiere, paso más tarde a cobrarle – Atónito por el pago, el noble se negó a aceptarlo. Era demasiado para un simple viaje por un par de calles.

- ¡Que se lo quede le digo! – Su reacción fue violenta, y molesta, lo cual lo sorprendió aún más. Sin más tardanza, la muchacha abrió la puerta y se encaminó, como perdida, a los jardines de su propiedad, donde para su desgracia, los mariachis y los preparativos de la fiesta ya daban, por comenzada, la celebración, al verla entrar por la puerta.

Con el alma en el suelo, ella avanzó a través de la, ahora, horrible música, con una indescifrable expresión, que ninguno allí al comienzo consiguió notar. Solo mucho después, fue que los músicos y el resto del personal que allí solo intentaban darle la enhorabuena, cayeron en cuenta de su consternación, callando y observándola sin entender, cuando para dentro de la casa comenzó a correr.

Y esta vez, sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la puerta con fuerza trancó.

Empezando entonces, a entregarse completamente a su dolor, llorando con una aterradora fuerza, sin preocuparse en medir sus gritos o sollozos. Ya le daba igual.

Sin ningún aparente consuelo que la calmara, gimoteando de dolor, se apoyó en la costosa corona pegada a la pared derecha de la habitación, al sus piernas sentir desfallecer. Con un reflejo abominable, ella no tardó en comenzar a arrancar con rabia los accesorios que hermosamente caían de su cabello, entre ellos, un magnífico velo antiguo, que con rabia pisó.

Las flores también aplastó, pasando luego sus dedos por sus cabellos cuidadosamente rizados, deshaciéndolos sin importarse en sentir dolor al los cabellos quedarse atrapados en sus uñas arregladas, ahora rotas.

No recordaba como había podido romperse ya, pero tampoco lo quiso saber.

Su vestido, ya algo roto, fue lo siguiente que buscó dejar en el suelo, pateándolo y alejándolo de su cuerpo sin preocuparse si quiera en quitarse los zapatos para ello, usando estos últimos, cual dardos hasta una foto que en su mesa de noche, del novio, de Kristoff, reposaba, haciendo el marco pedazos, para luego destruirla en miles de pedazos gracias a la fuerza de sus delicados y largos dedos.

Ya quedando, solo en su corsé nupcial, se arrastró hasta el grandioso baño, donde, su desesperación llegó hasta el punto de la histeria casi.

En ese tan frágil estado, ella resolvió la única manera de un poco tranquilizarse; abriendo la llave de su ducha, y sin preocuparse en desnudarse, se metió sin cuestionárselo bajo el agua fría. Su pecho se heló, y a penas al principio consiguió respirar; pero casi ni lo notó.

Dejó que el tiempo pasara, mientras se mantenían ahí, sentada sobre el mármol de la bañera, que de la helada agua se llenaba. Mirando al vacío estaba, ignorando los estremecimientos que las corrientes de aire que se filtraban por la puerta, le causaban.

Escaleras abajo, todos los habitantes de aquella casa finalmente llegaron, encargándose entonces de despachar a todo el personal contratado para la boda.

Pero entre los recién llegados, una pecosa pelirroja procuraba esconderse de todos, esperando así llegar a su habitación sin ser divisada.

Con una maleta en sus espaldas, subía silenciosamente por las extensas escaleras, limpiando con esmero las lágrimas de sus ojos, que por suerte, no había conseguido borrar su elaborado maquillaje.

Llegaba, igual de humillada y traicionada, maldiciendo al viento, pero del Aeropuerto Internacional, donde, hacía unas horas huiría con el prometido de su prima, de Elsa.

Kristoff y ella, había consumido una relación a espaldas de la rubia, sin sentir remordimiento cualquiera; escondidos se profesaban un falso amor, que solo parecía nacer únicamente de la envidia de ella, y del interés de él. Pero del que, al parecer, ella se terminó creyendo, así resolviendo juntos escapar el mismo día de la boda.

Pero lo que parecía, para ella, algo de suerte, no tardó en virársele en contra. Kristoff, que, además de el peso de la traición, también cargaba con varios problemas y temas legales, que se habían aparecido justo días antes del sucedido; y cayendo entonces en cuanta, de que realmente amaba a su prometida, decidió que lo más correcto sería huir lejos, pero por su cuenta, para así poder resolver sus problemas sin meterla a ella.

Esto a Anna, se lo terminó resumiendo minutos antes de su vuelo marcado partir, en un mensaje de voz, que la derrumbó por completo. Y al ver que no tenía ninguna otra más razón para partir, ya que, por su cuenta, en un lugar extraño ella no se sabría mantener, decidió volver al cobijo de su engañada prima, que con inocencia la respetaba, la cuidada y la quería, sin ser consiente del odio que esta la tenía.

Y ya que, su don de la mentira era excepcional, mantenía a todos en aquella casa bajo esa falsa imagen de santa, con la que de todas se solía escapar.

- ¿Anna? – Su madre, Isabella, la había divisado por el pasillo andar, y al no haberla encontrado en la boda, alguna d sus sospechas comenzaron en su mente a flotar.

-¿Si, madre? – Buscó ocultar su expresión de desagrado ante ella, junto con las lágrimas que se caían de sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde has estado hija? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Porque hum… -Buscó una mentira rápida con la que de la situación zafarse – Fui a buscar al maldito de Kristoff, para pedirle una explicación de lo que le hizo a mi hermanitha.

Anna llamaba a Elsa de hermana, puesto que ambas habían sido criadas juntas desde que huérfana su prima quedó, junto con todos los millones, empresas, y haciendas que de herencia le habían dejado. Otra de las razones por las que la pecosa a la rubia tanto odiaba.

- Pero, hija…. ¿Cómo supiste lo que Kristoff le hizo, si no estuviste en la Iglesia?

- ¿Cómo que no estuve? ¡Claro que estuve! – Al verse pillada, recurrió al drama – Pero claro, nunca notan mi presencia… Solo tienen ojos para Elsa.

Y con estas palabras, le dio a su madre la espalda, regresando entonces a toda prisa a su habitación, para no tener que contestar a algo más.

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decirle nada más.

La llave de la ducha ya finalmente se había cerrado, cuando delante del enorme espejo, Elsa sostenía unas tijeras, con las cuales su largo cabello comenzó a cortar. No pudo evitar volver a derramar lágrimas mientras esto hacía.

Ya había decidido lo que, desde ese momento, haría.

Y este sería el inicio.

* * *

**Sé que está muy mal escrito. Yo realmente lo odié. **

**Pero quería saber que les parecía la idea, explicándole más o menos el inicio de todo el asunto. **

**En fin. **

**Si tienen algún comentario, opinión, o lo que sea, no duden en dejarme un review. ¡Por favor! Diganme si realmente vale la pena seguir con esto o no. **

**Besos. **

**La Bruja Violet. **


End file.
